The God's Gift Is A Curse
by willyisamazingx
Summary: RATING: T for now. rating WILL go up. AU. Sora, god of the sun and sky, is faced with a choice: his mortal lover, Roxas, or his immortality. Will he be able to find and fall back into love with Roxas even after his memory is gone? bad summary. R&R pl0x.


**Pairing**: Sora and Roxas.

**Rating: **Teen. For now. Rating WILL go up to M+ later on.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own KH, Squeenix or anything else other than the storyline and situation. This is allllll for fun and games and just keeps me entertained. And relatively sane. (:

**A/N:** hello everyone! :) my name is Kimberly and I shall be your author for this evening. This is my first ever publication to and I am SO excited. :D Hopefully you guys like it! Because, if you don't, I won't continue writing it. Haha. So, please follow, read, review, favorite, flame, what have you, just lemme know that someone out there is reading this and I shall continue to write it. :) Lovelovelove. 3

* * *

"This place is beautiful, Sora."

The water from the various fountains around the city trickled harmoniously, casting a veil of utter tranquility over the divine city. The City Of The Gods was everything the myths ever said it was; the streets were paved gold, each house was a mansion within itself, it was always sunny and warm, even in the dead of winter, and it was always lovely and bustling. However, there was only one place in the whole city that a certain god knew of that was completely secluded.

In a niche buried deep within the city, two young men sat together quietly, enjoying each other's company. A blonde with stunning blue eyes lay sprawled across the edge of the fountain's pool, his head cradled in the lap of the other male sitting beside him: a brunette with unruly brown hair, eyes as blue as the sky above them, and pale, peachy, porcelain skin. The brunette smiled as he ran a tender hand through the blonde's mop of hair, making his eyes close peacefully, a content smile gracing his lips.

"What did I do to be so lucky that you'd choose me to be your lover, Sora?" the blonde asked offhandedly. The brunette, Sora, simply grinned. "You were born, my love." The blonde laughed good-naturedly and opened his eyes to stare lovingly up at Sora. "As cheesy as that is, I accept your bullshit answer and I thank you." Sora rolled his eyes and gently pushed on the other's shoulder. "Shut up, Roxas. But do you want to know the real reason?" The blonde, Roxas, sat up and turned to face his lover. "Yeah, of course. That's why I asked, silly."

"I first saw you a long while back – maybe three years ago? I was out, thinking, on clouds, as it were – Riku and I were fighting again – when I looked down and saw you. You were with a group of friends – a girl, a skinny blonde in combat boots and a little fat kid with a headband. I watched you all walking around a square, talking quite excitedly. I don't know why I was so entranced, but I watch a little longer, wondering what it was you all were talking so animatedly about. Then, you laughed about something and in that very moment, I fell in love. It was your smile, Roxas," Sora said softly, bringing a hand up to rest on his lover's jaw, tracing a thumb over his bottom lip. "And your eyes, too, of course," he added obviously.

Roxas' eyes welled up with tears and he gave a watery smile. "Really?" he asked quietly. Sora nodded and gave Roxas a quick peck on the lips. "Really." Roxas threw his arms around Sora's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. The brunette pulled Roxas closer, his arms wrapped around his waist. They pulled away, smiling gently. "I love you, Sora," Roxas whispered, burying his face in the other's neck. "I love you, too, Roxas. I always will."

A warm arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him into a warm mass behind him. Roxas groaned, stirring from his slumber. Groggily, he yawned and opened his eyes. The sight beyond his eyelids always seemed to excite him. The bedroom before him was visible through a thin veil surrounding the bed. Three of the four walls encompassing him were a tranquil mix of cerulean and cream, silk curtains outlining the fourth wall made of only windows overlooking the city.

Roxas shifted, staring up at the ceiling – his favorite part. Above him was an elaborate painting of a young brunette – naked, save for the golden fabric draped over his groin – lying on a cloud that showed a sparkling city: the city of Gods. The brunette's eyes were a hypnotizing blue – as alluring as the deepest seas, yet as soft and kind as silk.

The pair of arms tightened around his waist and he turned in the embrace, tearing his gaze from the painted blue eyes to the live ones behind him, staring blankly and clouded with sleep. "Good morning, Sora, my love," Roxas said, placing a quick peck on Sora's nose. "Morning," Sora mumbled nearly incoherently, unwinding his arms from around Roxas' waist and raising them far above his head in a stretch.

Sora slumped back against the beddings and groaned, rolling over to burry his face into a pillow. Roxas laughed. "Do you plan on getting up any time soon?" In response, Sora groaned and dramatically shook his head. "You know, for being god of the sun, you're not very much of a morning person," Roxas said, placing his body on top of Sora's, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. Sora mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "fuck off", which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Come on, get up. We're not gonna waste the day in bed."

On the opposite side of the city, there stood a lonely white mansion with tall Tuscan pillars and cement griffin gargoyles staring eerily at passersby. A wrought iron gate separated the property from the rest of the world. The stone walls that branched off of the gate loomed tall and foreboding, giving the mansion extreme privacy. Roxas stared up in awe as they passed through the barrier, stepping into a rather peculiar garden. The lawn was horrendously unkempt, weeds and grass overgrown and wild. However, at the same time, it was majestic and gorgeous, the various shades of white, blue and pink flowers giving it an angelic aura. Whereas Roxas took everything in with admiration and wonder, Sora simply passed through the garden without care, heading up to a large oak door with an old golden handle.

Sora stood on the doorstep, waiting for Roxas to fall beside him. With a final smile, the god pushed open the door without knocking, walking over the threshold. The foyer, for lack of a better word, was… immaculate. The front door opened to a large room with two staircases on the left and the right, leading up to a balcony that encompassed the whole hall. The room had rich wooden floors, gold and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tables with expensive vases and the mahogany walls were decorated with priceless tapestries.

Roxas, once again, was struck with awe.

Sora was about halfway up the staircase on the left when he stopped and a door on the balcony above opened. A girl in a short, snow white dress appeared, looking over the banister. She had porcelain-smooth alabaster skin, shocking blue eyes very much like Sora's and platinum blonde hair. She looked between Roxas and Sora for a moment before a smile broke out on her pink lips. "Sora!" The girl ran around to the staircase and leapt onto the brunette. He laughed, hugging her tenderly. "Oh Nam, it's so nice to see you again!" They exchanged quick formalities, before the blonde's eyes fell onto Roxas again and proper introductions were made.

"Naminé, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is my sister, Naminé." Through deductive reasoning, Roxas guessed she was the same Naminé that they worshipped back on Earth - goddess of the moon and of the arts - and he bowed quickly to show his respect. "It's an honor," he said. In return she giggled slightly, making his face burn a deep crimson. "He _is_ everything you said he was, Sora," she gushed, flashing him a dazzling smile. "There's no need for that here," she chided kindly. "I'm Naminé. Sora's kind of sister," Naminé said, pulling the shocked mortal into a hug.

"Kind of sister?" Roxas asked inquisitively as Naminé released her grip on him. Sora merely smiled and shook his head. "It's complicated." Naminé waved a dismissive hand in response. "That's unimportant," she asserted, "Come now, Roxas. Let me show you around. I've heard so much about you!" She put an arm around Roxas' shoulder and began to lead him up the staircase, glancing back at Sora with a knowing look. The deity frowned at this but followed behind them silently, nonetheless.

It was about five hours later when they had left Naminé's mansion. "I didn't know that Naminé was your sister!" Roxas exclaimed, bewildered beyond belief. Sora simply nodded, prompting the mortal to continue on enthusiastically. "I mean, back home, we were all confused by all the myths that we just kinda deemed you both unrelated, but wow! That's amazing! I can't believe you never told me! I would love to have a sister, let alone a _goddess_! But then again, for you, a god, it probably doesn't make a difference," he rambled, Sora smiling to himself. He loved when Roxas chattered aimlessly about things.

At the end of his rant, Roxas asked, "How come you never told me?" The god merely shrugged. "It just... didn't seem important, really." Roxas wasn't having any of it. "Uhm... I'm pretty sure that being related to the goddess of the _moon_ is kind of important." Sora sighed, choosing his next words carefully. "Okay, so it is important. It's just... complicated." Roxas paused in his steps, causing Sora to stumble slightly, and stared at the god as a pregnant pause filled the air. "A couple of centuries ago... Naminé had a vision. She told me of my 'supposed' fate. Of how, one day, I will lose everything. She said... I was doomed to fall." A shadow crossed his face and Roxas felt his stomach sink and a sharp stab in his heart.

He was speechless.

With a sudden switch of character, Sora smiled brightly and said lightheartedly, "Maybe it's not what it seems to mean. Most visions have at least two or three different interpretations. Besides. It's been about... six centuries and nothing has happened. I'm not worried." Roxas gave a concerned smile before putting an arm around the deity's waist. "Well, whatever _does_ happen, I'll be here for you. No matter what."

"I love you."


End file.
